


Second Look

by fayharley



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Post Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayharley/pseuds/fayharley
Summary: Jon pays a call to Elias's office after the end of the world.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39
Collections: Teratophilia Trade 2020





	Second Look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/gifts).



Most people would have been repulsed by the state Jon was in when he finally made it to Elias's office. Rail thin, hair a tangled mess obscuring his face. His shoulders were slumped and clothes ragged to the point that they looked on the verge of falling apart. The journey back to the ruined city of London had clearly been rough. Especially the last leg where he had been alone after that unfortunate mess with dear Martin and Annabelle. He appeared on the edge of collapsing onto the carpeted floor. That is, until he looked up. 

Jon's eyes had always been beautiful. He had hid them away behind a pair of truly unflattering glasses but now that he had shed his humanity he had no need for them. Jon fixed Elias with a stare burning with hatred. 

"My Archive," Elias said, "Here at last. I-"

Jon cut him off with a growl that sent delighted shivers down Elias's spine. Oh his project had just turned out so perfectly. He felt his heart could burst from pride. 

"Jon-" Elias tried again.

"Shut. Up." Jon said. He narrowed the two eyes he had been born with and allowed the others to open. 

Dozens of them, in every shade imaginable, peeking from each scar that decorated Jon's sacred body. The weight of their gaze was so heavy that Elias gasped and fell to his knees. Elias kept his eyes open as long as he could, taking in the beauty of his creation, but eventually it became too much. 

"I was afraid of you, once," Jon continued. "You took everything from me. From _everyone_."

Jon's anger was like a physical stone, pressing down until Elias collapsed from his elbows to flat on his stomach. Those eyes roamed Elias's body like a knives searching for a weak spot to slip under his skin. 

"But that stops now."

Panting, Elias crawled forward blindly, feeling along the carpeted floor until he reach Jon's battered shoes. His fingers slipped under the hem of Jon's trousers, desperately seeking skin. The first brush of contact was so overwhelming that Elias hissed in pain. There was so much power simmering under that shell. 

"Get on your knees."

Every movement was like moving through water. Against his will Elias rose, tilting his head up towards Jon like a flower reaching towards the sun. His eyes watered behind their lids, tears slipping free. Jon brushed one away with his thumb before slapping Elias harshly across the face.

"Look at me," Jon hissed.

Meeting Jon's gaze was like sticking a finger into a power outlet. Elias could only hold his eyes open for a few seconds before his body forced him to turn away. Jon slapped him once more before grabbing him by the hair and wrenching him upwards. Elias scrambled to grab onto Jon's trousers as he was lifted off his knees and had to balance precariously on his toes. Jon was certainly _not_ strong enough to do this sort of thing the last time Elias had seen him. 

" _Look_ at me."

Elias had no choice in obeying now. He opened wide his eyes and allowed the burning intensity of Jon's gaze flay him open. All his secrets were exposed under the Archive's power. Jon dug his way into Elias's mind, searching and sneering at all the sins he had committed from Jonah's time to now. He fought back but it was useless, his consciousness caved under the superior power of Jon's. Memories were pulled to the surface and examined before being tossed casually aside again and again. Every moment of satisfaction and victory over the past two centuries was ripped out of him. Jon was hallowing him out, stripping him bare of anything but pain. 

"Disgusting," Jon said at last, dropping Elias back to his knees. Elias slumped to his side with a thud and Jon stepped over him.

The room was silent apart from Elias's struggling gasps. His head pounded and trying to think was like sticking a hand into boiling water. He flinched away from it and just laid there in surrender. Elias didn't know how long it was before Jon stood in front of him again. 

"You may have made this world, Jonah," Jon said, staring down at him with just his two yes for the moment, "But you made me too, and that was a mistake."


End file.
